


King, eight, ????

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Series: Soulmates AU [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous Asked: Eep! I just saw you like Soulmate AU’s!! Would you be able to do a soulmate AU for madara and Hashirama? The soulmate AU where they have the first things they say when they meet each other??? I really feel like Hashiramas will be pure weird and random; it saying something along the lines of ‘well that could’ve gone worse, it could’ve been both my eyebrows’ just something proper random 😂😂😂 bonus points if Madaras be all swear words ahahha
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Reader
Series: Soulmates AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706728
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

【王八蛋】

With a country in constant turmoil and generations drenched in the blood of their enemies there wasn’t much education to be had. Madara was lucky in that regard, that he did have the access and the means to pursue at least the very basics of academics, thus enabling him to at least read and write. It made understanding the words imprinted on his wrist a little easier, though, admittedly, it still said nothing to him at all. 

_King, eight, and ???_

The last character came across as unfamiliar to him, but it was what completed the sentence. The three kanji imprinted on his skin apparently signified the first thing you were to say to him. It was from these three characters that Madara made the following assumptions about his soulmate: 

1) You were highly educated, unlike him or; 

2) You were a foreigner from a country with a similar writing system. 

Both options were likely and couldn’t interest him much more. Madara was a man of war, a warrior. He had to fight and his soulmate had better be able to defend themselves as well, for he was certainly not going to defend them. 

‘King’, ‘eight’ and an unknown. Madara assumed that since the number eight and the character of king were involved that it must mean something positive, a compliment, or some likes. He thus assumed that his first meeting was something positive as well, and thus promptly forgot about the characters or his soulmate. 

“Madara!” one of his clansmen called, a group of his people gathering together along with another group of strangers in tow. “We found these foreigners loitering in our woods, they wouldn’t say who they are and what they are doing here,” the man explained as the Uchiha head turned towards the group. 

Cold eyes examined the group, defiant looks returned as the group huddled closer together, gathering around one particular center figure, you. Smiling, the man assumed you to be their leader, or at least some precious asset as he made his way over, grabbing hold of your wrist before pulling close. 

_“Wang Ba Dan.”_

Your voice was fierce as you spat the words at him, puzzling Madara. Obviously he just had been cursed at, but in what manner? What did it mean? Smirking once more Madara pulled you closer, his eyes menacingly looking down into theirs. 

“How exotic,” he spoke, thumb running over the raw skin of your wrist. 

It was then that his eyes fell over a particular line, his expression freezing as he recognised the words imprinted. 

There, his words glared back at him, as if mocking him.

Releasing you the male scowled as he pulled off his gloves, revealing his wrist as he flashed it in front of you. Your eyes widened upon recognising the characters, your face steadily growing pale as realisation sunk in with the both of you. 

“That is what it means?” Madara growled, tapping at the three characters, though he still had no idea what you really had said.


	2. Tease

Ever since that first encounter things had sizzled out. Though strangers you were taken in under the protection of the Uchiha clan, allowed to move around and about by their extension and permission, though always watched.

You, however, were brought to the Uchiha compound, the words inscribed on your skin shown to the rest as words were thrown against each other. Madara seemed to get into an passionate exchange with his family members, eventually earning their permission begrudgingly as you were to stay put.

It had taken you months to understand the conditions that had resulted from the negotiations in words, but otherwise you had very much felt it.

Long days were laid ahead of you. The mornings dedicated to physical training, endurance, murder, you were not spared from any aspect of the life of a ninja. The afternoons were spent on etiquette, culture and language, starting from lunch where all your dishes were served and named.

For each dish you couldn’t name you weren’t fed. Needless to say, you learnt that the fastest of all.

It helped that you had some semblance of the basics down, the new language being rather familiar to your own, but that still didn’t make it any easier for you. In fact, it was reason enough for them to push harder.

However, it wasn’t suffering all the while. Your clansmen were allowed to carry out their missions, travelling to and far to make business deals for back home, forge new alliances and other prosperous actions that you would no longer be part of soon. And there was Madara.

Though solemn and gruff, he always made sure to check up on you. Sometimes he would grunt in disapproval, disappointment clear in his voice as you proved yourself not to be as proficient in the ways of war. Other times delighted when he realised that you were much better at animal rearing and training, but also at the strategic game Go.

Sometimes the two of you would exchange words. At first only on paper, though scarcely as he wasn’t well-versed in kanji. Other times he would correct your speech, but smile all the same at the progress you were making.

Soon enough the two of you became friends of sorts, often exchanging some small talk over a game, or while tending to the falcons on the compound.

Before you knew it the language had come to you easily, though training still didn’t fare you well.

“So, what does this mean?” Madara asked one day, his wrist revealed as he showed the three characters you had spat at him.

Another afternoon, hot tea in the sun and a table of Go set up between the two of you. At his insistence the man had decided to lay out one particular field. A ploy, you suspected, to see how you would strategize against real enemies.

“An insult, what else?” you tried to brush him off, though you could feel a blush rising up as you pondered on how to explain this particular vulgarity.

Rolling his eyes Madara leaned over, his lips curling up in a smirk as he grabbed hold of your wrist.

“I figured, but by now you know enough to read the text on your arm. Explain,” he demanded and you felt your soul flee.

Deflating you struggled in his hold, trying to wriggle yourself out as you avoided his gaze.

“Ah, I suppose king of the eight eggs?” you tried, deciding to play it safe.

Madara’s brow quirks up, unimpressed as he was at your attempt to lie as he leaned over closer. Hovering over the board he pulled you in, his lips brushing over your ear as you could feel the smirk widening over his face.

“Ben Dan.”

Eyes widening you hurled yourself away from the man, a furious blush on your face as you glared.

“If you already knew, why bother?” you snarled at him. The man stared at you amusedly, a hand balancing his chin as he smugly chuckled.

“Since you so obviously don’t dare to repeat it,” he deadpanned to which you only huffed.

_“Hun Dan.”_

“Seriously what’s with the egg insults. Do your people hold a grudge against them?” the man jested back before standing up and guffawing his way down the hall to return to his duties.

Your time with the Uchiha was mixed, but at least you were never bored.

 **A/N:** Chinese mandarin likes to throw egg-related insults. 

笨蛋 [Ben Dan] - Idiot

混蛋 [Hun Dan] - Jerk

蛋 [Dan] - Egg

**Author's Note:**

> (a/n: 王八蛋 [wang ba dan] - Son of a bitch)


End file.
